Saliendo con una bruja
by Seremoon
Summary: La guerra ha finalizado y los Dursley regresan a Privet Drive. Dudley se encuentra a Harry con una amiga en el parque. Luna piensa que Dudley le puede hacer daño a Harry y saca su varita por seguridad. A pesar de la magia Dudley quiere salir con la amiga de su primo, Harry asegura que Dudley ha cambiado, por lo que convence a Luna de salir con él. Además sera divertido...
1. Encuentros

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _ **PROMPT#84:**_ _En el que Dudley se encuentra con su primo y Luna por accidente y Harry los presenta._

* * *

 **Encuentros**

* * *

Antes de que Harry cumpliera diecisiete años, los Dursley se vieron obligados a abandonar su casa de Privet Drive; malhumorados y quejándose por tener que hacer semejante cosa, al final entendieron que era por su propia seguridad. Claro, que Harry les describiera lo que les pasaría en manos de algún mortífago ayudó a apresurar la mudanza.

Dudley se sentía fatal por el trato que le dieron a su primo durante toda su infancia y ahora él les ayudaba a ponerse a salvo durante la guerra. Por primera vez, antes de marcharse se despidió de su primo con un abrazo y deseándole suerte, le pidió que se mantuviera con vida. No sabía que más decir, solo esperaba que Harry sintiera su apoyo.

A partir de ese momento empezaron una tregua silenciosa.

* * *

Llevaban tres meses en aquel lugar desconocido y ya no soportaba a sus compañeros de encierro; sus padres tenían tanto miedo de la guerra que no lo dejaban salir ni a la esquina. Estaba harto. Siempre se preguntaba si acabaría pronto esa horrible situación y si su primo seguía vivo.

Pasaron los meses; había perdido la noción del tiempo y las esperanzas de salir pronto de ahí. Finalmente después de tanto encierro entraron por la chimenea dos aurores muy felices para comunicarles que la guerra por fin había terminado. Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

Fue el día más feliz de su vida: por fin iba a poder terminar con esa reclusión e independizarse como había estado planeando durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora solo faltaba enfrentarse a sus padres. Durante su encierro pudo llegar a madurar un poco reflexionando sobre su vida.

Constantemente se preguntaba: _**«**_ ¿qué podría hacer? _ **»**_. Abandonó sus estudios porque lo expulsaron de la escuela, todo eso mucho antes de la guerra. Su padre le dijo que trabajaría con él, pero Dudley ya había decidido que no iba a aceptar esa _**«**_ oferta _ **»**_ , ya no estaba tan loco.

Finalmente los Dursley regresaron a su antigua casa; después de tanto tiempo abandonada debían limpiar todo a fondo. Su madre era una obsesa de la limpieza, por lo que lo obligó a ayudar. Su padre había dicho que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar en el trabajo alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

Dudley intentó huir un par de veces de su casa al ver pasar a su antigua pandilla frente a su casa, pero su madre no se lo permitió. De repente se sintió como Harry cuando estaba con ellos; no podía creer que su primo hubiera aguantado tanto. Fue una semana muy pesada.

Por fin podía salir un rato. En cuanto terminó de limpiar se dirigió al parque donde siempre estaban sus amigos. Esperaba encontrarlos, quería saber qué había pasado con ellos en todo ese tiempo.

Al llegar al parque no había ni rastro de sus amigos, pero había dos personas sentadas en los columpios. Una le era muy familiar. Se fue acercando poco a poco y comenzó a distinguir a su primo. Junto a él, una chica rubia, delgada y pequeña de ojos azules grandes y hermosos le veía con atención. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

De pronto se quedó parado viéndola como si solo existieran ellos dos. Estaba tan distraído que no se percató cuando su primo se acercó a él. Harry, con una sonrisa medio burlona por la cara que tenía su primo, llegó a su lado y lo saludó.

—Hola, gran D, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó.

—¡Ha... Harry! —dijo, abrazándolo torpemente.

—No puedo respirar, Dudley —dijo Harry tratando de respirar. El abrazo le había sacado todo el aire.

—Lo... lo siento Harry —se disculpó soltando a su primo.

De repente la chica rubia ya se encontraba junto a ellos algo preocupada...

—¿Harry, estás bien? —preguntó, sacando su varita.

Harry le había platicado a Luna sobre su vida con sus tíos, cómo lo trataban y sobre todo cómo le gustaba a su primo golpearlo constantemente, junto con su pandilla. Aunque le aclaró que la guerra había cambiado a su primo, ella no le permitió ir a verlos solo, así que lo acompañó para apoyarlo y que no se sintiera solo.

Dudley estaba sorprendido por el repentino acercamiento de la chica: fue tan rápido que ni siquiera la escuchó; la estaba observando y se percató de un pequeño detalle: era una bruja. En cuanto vio la varita que tenía en las manos se congeló e instintivamente se llevó las manos al trasero como protección. Aún solía tener pesadillas de cuando aquel gigante le puso una cola de cerdo a los once años.

De repente un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, acompañado de un sudor frio; estaba como petrificado. Recordó también cuando los atacaron aquellos seres extraños y se había quedado ido, como loco. Harry se percató de la situación y le pidió a Luna que guardara su varita, ya que a Dudley lo ponían muy nervioso _._

Luna asintió y la guardó inmediatamente, pero Dudley aún no reaccionaba. Pasaron varias veces las manos frente a sus ojos pero se encontraba ido, hasta que Harry le gritó cerca del oído y fue ahí cuando reaccionó.

—Lo siento, Dudley, no era su intención asustarte —explicó—. Mira ella es Luna Lovegood, una de mis mejores amigas —dijo sonriendo señalando a la chica—, y Luna, esté es mi primo Dudley.

—Hola —respondió Dudley. Iba a estrecharle la mano pero se percató de que tenía residuos de los hongos verdes que había limpiado, por lo que rápidamente la bajó, sin embargo Luna fue más rápida y se la estrechó. —Perdón, es que estaba limpiando.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Luna y con ojos soñadores le dijo—. Tienes resto de baba de bundimun, de seguro se alojaron en tu casa mientras no estaban.

Harry ya no se sorprendía de todas las ocurrencias de su amiga, pero le encantó la cara de desconcierto y preocupación que puso su primo, haciéndolo reír por un buen rato. No se había divertido tanto desde que el profesor Ojoloco convirtiera en hurón a Malfoy en cuarto año.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Bueno espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y quiero agradecer a_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _por el beteo =D_


	2. Reunión

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel encuentro en el parque, pero había algo que no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza: la amiga de Harry. Por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa, no podía; ni siquiera conseguía concentrarse en sus videojuegos, y eso ya era decir mucho.

A su mente venían esos ojos azules. Sabía que era una bruja, pero no la veía capaz de hacerle daño. _«_ ¿Y si sus padres se equivocaban y no toda la magia era mala? _»_ , se decía.

 _«_ ¿Podría volver a verla?, ¿Podría controlar su miedo frente a ella? _»,_ se preguntaba continuamente. _«_ ¿Soportaría la magia? _»_

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió hablar con Harry: él podría ayudarlo. Cuando se reencontraron, Harry le dio su dirección para poder estar en contacto. Escribió una pequeña nota y la envió por correo; solo esperaba que su primo recibiera su carta.

Por un momento pensó si no era mejor comprarse una lechuza y comunicarse de esa manera con Harry, pero el recuerdo de cómo se volvió loco su padre cuando le llegó su carta a Harry le quitó esa idea inmediatamente con un escalofrío.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Harry, pensaba en algún método para no congelarse al ver una varita pero… no se le ocurría nada.

Una semana después, estaba acostado cuando una lechuza pequeña de color gris picoteó su ventana. Inmediatamente se levantó y fue a abrirle. El ave entró y se paró sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana. Estiró la pata donde traía un pedazo de papel atado.

A Dudley le daba miedo la lechuza, pero como esta parecía que se estaba enfadando porque no le hacía caso, decidió acercarse poco a poco. Con mucho cuidado y manos temblorosas le desató el hilo y tomó la nota. En ella Harry le decía que se podían ver al otro día por la tarde y que la respuesta se la enviara con _Sai,_ la lechuza.

Después de leer la nota, escribió la respuesta, enrolló la hoja y la amarró con un pequeño hilo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la lechuza, quien lo miraba raro. Sus manos grandes y temblorosas tenían por primera vez miedo de hacerle daño. Tardó un poco pero al final lo logró. De repente escuchó pasos en el pasillo; «de seguro es mamá», pensó. Entró en pánico y ahuyentó a la lechuza para que se fuera. Al parecer la lechuza entendió el mensaje porque salió de ahí rápidamente.

Mientras cerraba la ventana su madre entró a la habitación, costumbre que tenía desde su encierro por seguridad y para ver que hacía porque no escuchaba ningún ruido, según ella. Al ver que todo estaba bien y que Dudley no le había tomado importancia a su entrada, salió sin decir nada.

«Me salvé», pensó mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse. «¿Qué pasaría si supieran que me gusta una bruja?», se preguntaba.

* * *

Al otro día en algún café...

Llegamos a un café con ambiente muy tranquilo y relajado, ordenamos lo que íbamos a comer y luego Harry me contaba en qué consistía su trabajo y que podía tener una misión en cualquier momento.

Estuvimos platicando de todo lo que pasó como viejos amigos. De repente Harry me preguntó sobre qué quería hablar; yo estaba nervioso porque aún no sabía cómo decirle que me ayudara a conocer a su amiga. Tardé un poco en decidirme y finalmente hablé…

—Esto, em, no es fácil para mí —dije y me puse serio. Harry me miraba sorprendido y poniéndose serio también, me instó a continuar. No sabía cómo decirlo, así que simplemente lo solté—. Me gustaría conocer y salir con tu amiga... ¿Me ayudarías a acercarme a ella? Por favor —susurré.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido: no se esperaba las palabras de Dudley, y menos sabiendo que su primo le tenía pavor a la magia.

—Dudley, te voy a ser sincero —respondió—: Luna es una chica muy, muy especial y por especial me refiero a que no es como nosotros. Ella es muy inocente y soñadora. Cree en cosas que ni yo mismo creo y no me gustaría que la lastimaras —hizo una pausa—. Es una de mis mejores amigas y la aprecio mucho. Además… —susurró para que solo Dudley lo escuchara— es una bruja y tú y yo sabemos lo que eso significa para ti y mis tíos.

Dudley se quedó callado; sabía cuál era la preocupación de Harry. Se quedó pensando un rato, pero a pesar de saber que era una bruja, él quería conocerla y tratarla más.

—Lo sé —respondió después de un rato—, pero aun así yo… yo quiero salir con ella —dijo decidido— En verdad me gustaría conocerla un poco más. Es más, te prometo tratar de controlar mi miedo a la magia.

Harry no podía creerlo, Luna era una chica muy bonita y siempre causaba una buena impresión; al parecer su primo estaba prendado de ella. Después de recordar la cara de Dudley cuando los presentó, decidió ayudarlo.

«Será muy divertido», pensó ; por nada del mundo se lo perdería. Ahora el problema iba a ser convencer a Luna.

—Está bien, te ayudaré pero... —dijo— si la lastimas yo mismo te hechizaré, ¿entendido? —le amenazó.

* * *

Días después en San Mungo…

Harry iba casi diario a ver a Luna a su consultorio; ella estudió psicología para poder ayudar a las brujas o magos que sufrían secuelas con los recuerdos de la guerra.

—Vamos, Luna, por favor —rogaba Harry por cuarta vez—. Nunca lo había visto así de decidido.

—No lo sé, Harry —dijo suspirando—. Y ¿qué tal si solo quiere burlarse de nosotros? —preguntó. Aún dudaba de que hubiera cambiado—. Además está rodeado de nargles.

—Vamos, dale una oportunidad —dijo, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Luna al verlo rodó los ojos, no podía negarse. Harry sonrió triunfante: sabía que por fin la había convencido.

—Está bien, lo haré. Pero… la primera cita la elijo yo —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Gracias, Luna! Sí, tú me avisas cuando para decirle a Dudley —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿podrías conseguirle un permiso para visitar el mundo mágico? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero hay algunas personas que me deben favores. Veré que puedo hacer —respondió pensativo.

«Si su primera cita era en el mundo mágico le sacaría el permiso aunque tuviera que cobrar deudas de vida», pensaba. «Esto sería muy divertido».

Harry tardó un par de semanas en obtener el permiso para Dudley. Al principio le habían puesto muchas trabas, pero al final lo consiguió. No en vano era El Niño que Vivió. Rápidamente envió una lechuza a su primo pidiéndole encontrarse en el mismo café que la vez anterior para contarle lo sucedido.

* * *

—Listo, gran D. Tu cita será ir a pasear con Luna al callejón Diagón —dijo, riendo internamente al ver la cara de Dudley—. Es un lugar del mundo mágico —explicó—. Aquí tengo un permiso para que puedas entrar sin problemas.

—Em, este... ¿Estás seguro? —dijo, nervioso—, ¿Luna está de acuerdo? —preguntó.

—Sí, ella misma eligió el lugar. Además si todo sale bien en la siguiente cita tú escogerás el lugar —respondió como si nada.

Después de charlar un rato Harry se despidió. Estaba ansioso por saber qué pasaría en la primera cita de su primo con Luna.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Espero les agrade este capitulo. Gracias a MrsDarfoy por betear mi historia ;D_


	3. Citas

Una semana después...

Dudley entendía que para salir a una cita debía conseguir primero dinero. Quería regalarle algo lindo a Luna, aunque no conocía sus gustos; él no era precisamente romántico o caballeroso, pero quería tener un detalle con ella. Así que, después de pensar y pensar, decidió aceptar el trabajo con su padre.

Debido a su constitución física y su fuerza, su padre lo había acomodado en el área de estructuras. Ahí se encargaba de realizar cortes de diferentes tipos a estructuras metálicas para venderlas. La primera semana no le había ido muy bien que digamos, había tenido diversos cortes en las manos, nada grave, claro está. Además, algunos de sus compañeros se burlaban de él. Al final del día llegaba a casa cansado y deprimido por la situación.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta de que sus padres lo sobreprotegieron demasiado y ahora él vivía con las consecuencias. Al final del día siempre terminaba enojado con sus padres. «¿Por qué nunca me han enseñado a trabajar o hacer las cosas por mí mismo», pensaba. Además, en ciertas ocasiones salía a flote su actitud infantil, lo que lo hacía un blanco fácil para sus compañeros en el trabajo.

Finalmente lo había conseguido. Realizó un corte, no tan perfecto pero... ya no había recibido ninguna herida. Estaba muy feliz por su logro. Asimismo, su vena de matón salió y esto ayudó a que ya no se burlaran de él. Claro que, ser el hijo del dueño también tenía sus ventajas.

Ahora en casa ya no se dejaba achuchar por su madre. Y su padre solamente hablaba de trabajo, lo cual le aburría demasiado. Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero como ellos siguieron estudiando tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para él.

Ese día se sentía tan solo que envió una nota a su primo, preguntándole sobre las cosas que le agradaban a Luna y avisándole sobre cuándo era su día de descanso. Así podría salir con ella sin ningún problema. Solo esperaba no arruinar las cosas...

* * *

Harry no podía creer que su primo estuviera trabajando. «Ese es un gran cambio para él». Ahora venía lo complicado: le preguntaba sobre los gustos de Luna. En ese momento se quedó en blanco. Conocía a Luna pero no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba, aparte de buscar criaturas mágicas que no existían durante sus vacaciones.

«Eso es. A ella le gusta viajar. Es uno de sus grandes pasatiempos», pensó. Así que solo envió una lechuza a Luna para concertar la cita. Al recibir respuesta le contestó a su primo que a Luna le fascinaba viajar, las flores y los animales y le dio la dirección del Caldero Chorreante, ahí se encontrarían. Claro que, su primo no podría verlo hasta que Luna llegará con él.

* * *

Día de la cita…

Dudley estaba muy nervioso. No sabía qué ponerse. Finalmente decidió ir cómodo ya que no sabía adónde irían. Al salir de su casa, sus padres lo veían un poco raro, pero no preguntaron. Para ellos, su hijo había estado actuando raro últimamente.

Llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, tenía muchos nervios, estaba blanco como si estuviera asustado. Trato de controlarse. «No pasa nada», se repetía mentalmente.

Unos minutos después Luna llegó a su lado. Primero lo vio fijamente, al ver que tenía la frente un poco mojada se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, lo que le hizo gracia, ya que nunca antes alguien se había puesto nervioso por salir con ella.

Se acercó tranquilamente a saludarlo. Al mismo tiempo Dudley vio con mucha sorpresa como, ante sus ojos, se mostraba la entrada a un pub. Sobresaltándose y colocando las manos en su trasero, dio un paso atrás. Luna se percató de la situación por lo que empezó a platicar con él de cosas triviales como el clima y preguntándole sobre cosas muggles para que se pudiera calmar. Poco a poco Dudley comenzó a dejar de moverse y sudar; adentrándose al Caldero Chorreante detrás de Luna.

Unas horas más tarde, Dudley regresaba a su casa, había tenido la mejor cita de su vida. Luna era fascinante, siempre le explicaba todo de forma que él entendiera. Claro que la visita a la tienda de helados había sido un poco vergonzosa.

 _ **POV Dudley**_

— _¿Y aquí qué hacen?_ _—_ _pregunté._

— _En este lugar, todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra vienen a comprar sus cosas. Mira, ahí_ _está la tienda de madame Malkin donde se compran las mejores túnicas_ _para toda ocasión. Y ahí_ _venden los mejores helados de todo Londres. Ven, debes probar el de sabor a calabaza_ _—_ _decía_ _Luna emocionada, como la primera vez que visitó_ _el Callejón Diagón._

 _Se dirigieron a comprar unos helados. Dudley no quería_ _probar el de calabaza, de seguro sabía horrible, pero… no podía_ _decirle a Luna que no, así_ _que pidió_ _uno. Probó su helado con mucha cautela, ya que estaba convencido de que su sabor iba a ser horrible, pero su sorpresa fue que Luna tenía razón, era el mejor helado del mundo._

 _Estaba tan entretenido comiendo su helado, que no se dio_ _cuenta que estaba haciendo_ « _ruidos raros_ » _con la boca. Poco a poco fue notando cómo la gente que pasaba cerca, lo miraba con burla. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando un niño se acercó a preguntarle:_

— _Señor, ¿Por qué hace esos ruidos tan extraños?_

 _El no sabía qué contestar, volteó a ver a Luna y le pidió_ _ayuda con la mirada._

— _Hola, pequeño, verás, él hace esos ruidos porque está disfrutando su helado. Es por eso que sus gemidos son tan fuertes_ _—_ _dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Dudley estaba muy apenado y sonrojado. No podía_ _creer que Luna lo escuchara y no le dijera nada. Y como si le hubiera escuchado el pensamiento, le contestó:_

— _No tiene nada de malo gemir cuando estas disfrutando algo._

 _Sonrojándose nuevamente por la franqueza de Luna, terminó su helado en silencio y recordando no hacer ruidos para la próxima vez._

 ** _Fin POV_**

Unas tiendas mas tarde...

—¡Mira, ahí venden mascotas! ¿Crees que podría comprar una lechuza? —preguntó Dudley.

—¡Claro! —respondió Luna emocionada—. Así podremos escribirnos nosotros directamente.

Y de esta manera por fin se compró una lechuza. Ahora solo debía enfrentar a sus padres y tratar de que no lo mataran; no a él, sino a su mascota...

* * *

—¿Y qué tal tu cita Luna? —preguntó Harry.

—Muy bien, Harry. Creo que tu primo es… único, solo que tus tíos lo sobreprotegieron demasiado —dijo Luna sinceramente.

—¿Y piensas seguir saliendo con él? —preguntó.

—Claro, ha sido una gran experiencia —respondió Luna con una sonrisa—.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Bueno espero que les agrade capitulo, ya solo nos queda el siguiente capitulo para finalizar esta pequeña historia. Gracias a MrsDarfoy por su ayuda en la revisión de este capítulo._


	4. Los Dursley

Después de salir juntos por un tiempo, por fin ya eran novios y para celebrarlo esperaban ansiosos las vacaciones de Luna. Ella había estado planeando un viaje por América, decidida a encontrar a una nueva criatura que solo había sido vista en el Amazonas. Dudley había escuchado tantas cosas sobre las criaturas mágicas que Luna conocía, que no se le hacía extraño que ella quisiera ir de excursión a buscarlas y por eso le pidió acompañarla.

Ahora que sabía más sobre la magia y que no toda era mala, quería conocer más de ella. Sin embargo, su preocupación era aquel ex compañero de escuela de Luna, un tal Rufus, quién había invitado a Luna a hacer esas vacaciones en busca de esa extraña criatura. Aunque aún no le decía que la amaba, no iba a permitir que nadie se la quitara. **«** Ella es muy especial y no pienso perderla por culpa de ese tal Rufus o como se llame», se decía. Así que fue a la oficina de su padre y solicitó sus vacaciones con mucha seriedad, lo cual hizo que su padre se alegrara.

* * *

Vernon estaba alegre por la petición de su hijo. Al fin entraba en su cabeza que quería estudiar; claro que él no mencionó nada, pero lo conocía muy bien y lo más probable era que ya estaba cansado de trabajar. A su parecer, ya había sufrido demasiado.

Ese mismo día Dudley les comentó a sus padres que tenía novia y que la había invitado a cenar para que la conocieran. Petunia se emocionó mucho, dijo que prepararía una cena de lo más exquisita. A Vernon no le gustó mucho la idea, porque eso quería decir que su hijo no iba a regresar a la escuela si no que pronto se casaría.

—Solo espero que sea una buena chica —dijo su padre.

—¡Ay Vernon! No digas eso, Dudley tiene muy buen gusto —replicó Petunia, haciéndole pequeños mimos a su hijo.

—Es una chica muy especial —respondió Dudley con seriedad—, no quiero que le vayan hacer alguna grosería.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso piensas que no conocemos la educación? —preguntó molesto Vernon.

—Se los advierto, una grosería o indirecta y me voy de la casa para siempre —amenazó Dudley con el ceño fruncido, como cuando hacia sus rabietas por sus regalos de cumpleaños.

Petunia y Vernon estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de su hijo; empezaban a preocuparse.

* * *

En otro lugar…

—¿Qué vas a dónde? —preguntó con un grito de sorpresa Harry.

—Voy a conocer a tus tíos. Dudley me invitó a cenar hoy para conocerlos y decirles que nos vamos de vacaciones pasado mañana a América —respondió Luna tranquilamente mientras terminaba de arreglar su mochila, a la que le aplicó el hechizo de expansión indetectable de Hermione.

—Ni creas que te dejare ir sola —dijo Harry preocupado—, te comerán viva.

—No te preocupes Harry, Dudley me quiere a pesar de que no me lo diga y no creo que permita que tus tíos me traten mal.

—Pero… —iba a replicar, cuando Luna le dio una de esas miradas de **«** no voy a discutir más», que solo pocas personas conocían—. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

* * *

En casa de los Dursley…

Eran ya casi las siete y media de la noche y Luna no llegaba, Dudley se estaba preocupando. «A lo mejor le pasó algo», pensó. Y la cara de sus padres era de una molestia exagerada, se estaba cansando de su actitud y sus comentarios.

—¿Quién se cree que es tu novia para dejarnos esperando tanto tiempo? —preguntaba Vernon molesto por milésima vez.

—Ella no es de por aquí, a lo mejor ha dado vuelta en algún lugar equivocado y por eso esta tardando —respondió nuevamente Dudley.

—La primera impresión es la que se toma hijo y tu novia no está causando ninguna buena impresión. La puntualidad lo es todo —comentó Petunia con un tono de molestia.

—Ya no debe de tardar —replicó con cansancio.

En ese momento el timbre sonó; los Dursley como buenos anfitriones se levantaron rápidamente. Petunia fue directamente a la cocina a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, Vernon se quedó en el salón listo para dar la bienvenida, como tantas veces lo había ensayado antes. Dudley se dirigió a la puerta a recibir a su novia.

—Hola, perdón por la tardanza. Unos torposoplos me guiaron por otro camino **—** dijo Luna con una sonrisa, a modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, pasa —respondió Dudley besando la mejilla de su novia.

Pasaron al salón, donde ya se encontraban sus padres. Estaban muy sonrientes y listos para saludar cuando de pronto, notaron que detrás de la oreja de la chica había un palito largo muy conocido por ellos, uno como el que tenía su sobrino, el raro. En ese momento se paralizaron por completo, «¿Qué hicimos mal?», pensaron.

Ambos recordaban todo aquello que les había pasado por culpa de la magia. Petunia, recordó todo lo que Lily, su hermana podía hacer y ella no. Después cuando Harry, su sobrino el raro, encerró a Dudley en la jaula de una serpiente en el zoológico o cuando ese horrible gigante le había puesto una cola de cerdo a su pequeñito. Por otro lado, Vernon recordaba cuando Dudley llegó como ido y loco a la casa por culpa de su sobrino.

No sabían qué hacer: estaban aterrados y mientras más se acercaba Luna a estrechar su mano, más se alejaban ellos hacia atrás. Luna, al notar que huían de ella, decidió quedarse cerca de Dudley y saludar.

—Buenas noches Sr y Sra Dursley, es un placer conocerlos —saludó Luna. Los Dursley estaban tan callados que su hijo tardó un poco en entender de qué se trataba, hasta que volteó hacia dónde veían sus padres fue cuando entendió todo.

No era la mejor manera de decírselo, pero, al parecer, ya lo habían descubierto.

—Mamá, papá, ella es mi novia Luna Lovegood, y es una bruja **—** dijo y, sin esperar respuesta, llevó a su novia a tomar asiento a la mesa.

La noche iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

 _FIN_

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Bueno espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña historia, gracias a_ _Mahylan-1992 por su follow, favorite y review. Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo._

 _Y muchas gracias a MrsDarfoy por su valiosa ayuda en la revisión de esta historia._


End file.
